1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to vehicular headlamps, and more particularly to vehicular headlamps of a type which generally comprises a concave light reflector, a light source located in front of the light reflector and a cover lens covering the front of the light reflector.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Hitherto, various types of vehicular headlamps have been proposed and put into practical use particularly in the field of wheeled motor vehicles. Some of them are of a type which comprises a light reflector having a light reflecting surface of paraboloid of revolution, a light source located at or in the vicinity of the focus of the light reflecting surface, and a step lens covering the front of the reflector
Nowadays, for reasons of improving the external appearance and reducing aerodynamic drag, some motor vehicles are designed to have slanted noses compelling the headlamps to reduce their sizes, particularly their heights. Thus, it has sometimes occurred that the light beams projected by the headlamps fail to possess effective illumination power. Furthermore, for the reason of reducing aerodynamic drag, some of the vehicles have the step cover lens inclined backward to be flush with the outer surface of the slanted nose. In this case, however, lowering in light transmission through the lens, leakage of light beams through risers of the lens steps and useless downward projection of the light beams at both sides of the lens inevitably take place. Thus, in this case, the poor illumination phenomenon becomes much severe.